Cambiando el destino de Konoha
by AngelSagi
Summary: Esta historia es de Daisuke Uchija hijo de Sasuke Uchija y Sakura Haruno, en el ficico es igual a su padre exepto en los ojos que son los de su madre; él y su sensei que es Sai...quienes viaja al pasado para salvar konoha de la destrucción total y la desg
1. Capitulo 1: los ninjas del futuro

Capitulo 1: los ninjas del futuro

En la oscuridad de la noche dos personas corren sin descanso para llegar a su objetivo "la entrada de konoha", la legendaria aldea ninja que en esos momentos eran solo ruinas y el hogar del kyubi quien logra dominar a Naruto Uzumaki el ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos, de repente uno de ellos comienza a hacer sellos con las manos, mientra el otro vigila todo su alrededor por ultima vez con una mirada de nostalgia, y varios recuerdo pasan por su mente recuerdos felices, tristes y horrorosos; cundo derepente el otro habla…

- sensei ya esta todo listo para irnos – dijo el joven de ojos verdes – se que esta recordando todo lo que paso ese día pero no es hora de recordar sino de irnos antes que venga y…

- lo se, no te preocupes, ahora vámonos… corre viene hacia acá – mientras lo decía se alistaba para atacar

-no sensei nos vamos los dos o no va ningunos entendido – dijo con un semblante deque estaba muy decidido

- esta bien nos vamos ahora vámonos rápido antes de que se de cuenta – dijo mirando por donde se sentía un chacra aterrador

En unas milésimas de segundos avían desaparecido del lugar y el paisaje cambio bruscamente dejo de ser uno árido y desértico a uno fértil y lleno de vida al frete de ellos había una ciudad que estaba siendo atacada y al parecer estaban perdiendo

- Daisuke corre a la torre hokague y dile a la quinta qué estamos aquí – lo dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y dejaba ver su rostro

- pero Sai-sensei no me conocen todavía no nazco – dijo con una preocupación por lo que su sensei le pedía

- no te preocupes por que te baya a atacar tus ojos bastaran para que te crea ahora vete tengo que salvar a alguien – al decir lo ultimo desaparecer dejando solo a Daisuke

- vaya como siempre me deja solo si será un idiota mi sensei – y comenzó a corre a la torre que se encontraba al frete de un serró con cinco caras dibujadas por la misma tierra del serró – baya así que vinimos el día en que todo empezó mal mmm... me pregunto a quien fue a salvar ¿?

Cuando llego se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar, para el era asombroso verla a ella, a la mujer que lo avía cuidado y criado ahí sentada haciendo un jucsu (no se como se escriben muchas palabras así que sorry) y sobretodo viva y al frente de él, estaba paralizado y en estado de shock, cuando se da cuenta de que lo estaban a punto de atacar, reacciona justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque fatal de uno de los AMBUS que la protegían  
- espera, no vengo a atacarla solo vengo a… - no pudo decir nada más ya que otro AMBU lo estaba atacando sin piedad y no le dejaba terminar

La quita haber los ojos y ve a un muchacho igual a Sasuke Uchiha pero algo le decía que no venia a mátala sino a protegerla, siguió observando la situación y vei que no atacaba sino solo esquivaba ataque tras ataque, después de pensarlos mucho vio algo diferente en él sus ojos no eran negros sino verdes como de su alumna favorita por la cual daría hasta la vida, reviso cada uno de los movimientos del joven que se encontraba al frente de ella y justo cundo le iban a dar un golpe certero, que de seguro lo mataría hace una seña para detener a los dos AMBUS que lo atacaban, estos al ver el gesto de la hokague se paran en seco

- ¿quién eres tu muchacho? – pregunta ya teniendo una idea de la respuesta

- Mi nombre es Daisuke Uchija, ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja… y uno de los dos últimos sobreviviente de ella – dijo con un aire de tristeza.

- ¿por qué dices eso muchacho? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos que reflejaban mucho dolor – ¿no ves que ahí muchos ninjas vivo al igual que tu?

- y para terminar de presentarme yo y mi sensei vinimos del futuro – lo dijo lo más serio que podía asiendo notar quien era su padre

- ¿del futuro? – repitió en modo de pregunta con duda sinsabor que más decir

- ¿Cómo sabemos qué no nos mientes? Porque si vienes del futuro debes saber algo que solo los ninjas de konoha sepan y si eres un Uchiha…- no pudo terminara ya que el joven volvía a hablar

- se que Sasuke Uchiha mato a su hermanos Itachi Uchiha en el antiguo templo Uchiha y que Naruto Uzumaki esta en la montaña sagrada de las ranas haciendo el entrenamiento para volverse un ermitaño y al tiro te muestro mi sharingan – al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se vuelven tan rojos como la sangre con tres aspas negras a su alrededor - ¿son suficientes pruebas para ti? – pregunta mirando a la hokague que estaba atónita

- ¿qui… quién es tu sensei? – titubea por un segundo en hacer esa pregunta

- Sai-sama, el ultimo ninja elite sobreviviente (jooni o juoni no se como se escribe así que si alguien sabe que me envíe la respuesta T-T inner: das peda Alex pajero XD Alex: y tu idiota inner: x_x) – dijo y miro dudoso el seguir dando información valiosa – mis padre eran Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchija, pero… - decidió detenerse sabia que si decía el resto le dolería demasiado a la quinta

-¿pero qué? – pregunto con un poco de angustia en su tono de vos

- pero… ellos… murieron intentando salvar konoja – lo dijo muy titubeante por lo que le pudiera pasar a la quinta pero decidió seguir y sin tanto rodeo – mi padre tratando de salvar a Naruto Uzumaki y mi madre tratando de sellar a Maadarame Uchiha

Esto últimos detalle dejaron totalmente en shock Sakura su alumna que la quería como su hija moría salvando konoja junto con Sasuke la persona a quien su alumna más amaba en el mundo, y tendrían un hijo que se encontraba al frente suyo que en el físico saco la mayoría de su padre y solo los ojos de su madre, pero por alguna extraña razón no saco el carácter de ninguno de los dos; y derepente vio que iba a decir algo más

- fui criado por… - se detuvo al ver que la quinta iba a llorar pero esta le hizo una seña para que siguiera – Sunate Senyu (vuelvo a decir que no se muchas palabras de memoria) en pocas palabras usted

La aludida sonrío sin saber el por que pero se sentía feliz, en realidad tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que solo alguien que la conociera a la perfección se daría cuenta de eso.

En otro lugar un poco apartado de ahí se encontraba Sai sacando a alguien de la tierra en muy mal estado pero también al borde de la muerte y seria mente herido, cuando por fin lo saco por completo puso su mano en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón y empezó a traspasarle chacra através de esta de poco en poco el semblante de su cara cambio a una más aliviada, Sai embozo una sonrisa y lo cargo a el hospital, al llegar ahí se encontró con Sakura que corrió a atender a su ex -sensei que se veía muy mal herido no se fijo en la persona que lo traía hasta que este le dice

- atiende primero a el padre de Chouji primero esta más grabe – cuando hizo una pausa se fijo en su rostro era de sorpresa por ver a Sai más alto y le párese que era mucho mayor que ella – no pongas esa cara después te doy las explicaciones ahora atiéndelos ellos dos son la prioridad ahora, hice lo que pude por ellos les di algo de chacra para que no murieran, con kakashi fue muy poco pero el padre de Chouji estaba casi muerto cuando llegue y te agradecería que a él lo atiendas primero necesite casi un cuarto completo de mi chacra para salvarlo

- ha… ¡¡hai!! déjalo en mis manos – después de decir esto Sai desapareció en milésimas de segundo, pero Sakura lo vio perfectamente le había sonreído por algún motivo que desconocía pero ella igual sonrío pero sin saber el porque

Mientras que Sai llegaba a la torre hokague para proteger a la quinta se preguntaba como le había ido a su aprendiz con lo que le había ordenado y espera que no lo mataran por parecerse mucho a Sasuke y que pensaran que había ido a matar a la quinta por algún extraño motivo que ellos desconocían.

Cuando llego a ese lugar se que do perplejo con lo que veía…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: ganando tiempo

Capitulo 2: ganando tiempo

Cuando llego a ese lugar se quedo perplejo con lo que veía, que era a Tsunade abrasando a Daisuke y besándolo como si fuera un niño chico y Daisuke trataba de escapar del abraso porque lo entraba asfixiando, Sai seguía en estado de shock hasta que hoyo el grito de Daisuke.

- ¡¡¡¡ SOCORRO SENSEI SI ME SIGUE ABRASANDO ASÍ ME MATARAAAA!!!! – Daisuke uso sus últimas fuerzas en ese grito de auxilió

- a Tsunade-sama ¿podría soltar a Daisuke? Por favor - Sai tenia una cara de miedo que el muchacho muriera en ese abraso de la quinta – por favor él ya esta inconsciente y si sigue así lo matara.

(Inner: oye a Tsunade se le paso la mano pobre Daisuke ¿sigue vivo? O.O Sagi: si, ¬¬* ¿por qué haces preguntas estúpidas? Baca Inner: ^-^ porque pensé que el era el personaje que matarías Sagi: para tu información es muy luego, y no te voy a decir quien es OK baca ¬¬* Inner: ^_^U si como tu digas)

- Lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano u_uU – dijo con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y algo apenada

- no se preocupe él esta un poco acostumbrado a eso ^_^U – dijo un poco asustado por la reacción de la quinta – pero volviendo al temas de más importantes, Daisuke ya le explicó todo ¿verdad?

- hai, me dijo todo y dio pruebas de que todo lo que decía era verdad – dijo Tsunade mientras dejaba al chico acostado en el suelo, inconsciente – Sai ¿dime como es la situación en el futuro? – sonaba realmente preocupada mientras lo decía con toda la seriedad del caso sin dejar de mirar al chico que estaba inconciente en el suelo

- Bueno es bastante la diferencia de este tiempo y el del futuro – avía un tono de tristeza y dolor en su tono – el mundo fue arrasado por lo biju que akatsuki que capturo, pero cuando intentaron ir por el kyubi fallaron y este absorbió a los otro haciéndose mucho más poderoso y temible, apenas usted, Daisuke y yo pudimos sobrevivir a esa masacre del kyubi – hizo una pausa dedicándole a su alumno una mirada llena de pena por él – ni los intento de Sakura y de Sasuke sirvieron para algo… fueron sacrificios inútiles y lo entendí muy tarde ya no se podía hacer nada pero absolutamente nada para salvarlos… pero un día apareció una pequeña esperanza – vuelve a mirar a la quinte – cuando Daisuke cumplió los 7 años creo una técnica para viajar en el tiempo lo atrape cuando intentaba ir a entrenar, lo lleve al colegio y ahí estaba sentado en su puesto no creyendo lo que veía y el otro estaba echando llamas por la boca realmente estaba molesto, yo estaba en shock hasta que me pego en la cabeza, que dando inconciente cuando desperté, y la vía a usted regañando al que se avía quedado por intervenir el tiempo pero cuando la interrumpí le dije que tal vez esa técnica serviría para salvar a todo el mundo, pidió una semana para pensarlo, para usted arriesgar la vida de Daisuke era mucho que perder el era todo para usted; a la semana siguiente usted estaba muy mal yo sabia que no había salvación para usted pero sus ultimas palabra fueron que lo entrenara muy bien y que a sus 15 años lo llevara a la batalla contra la invasión de Pein y Konan quienes estaban encargados de encontrar al kyubi y destruir konoha de paso, y que él se quedara con Sakura en el hospital protegiéndola de cualquier cosa y que usara una capucha ata que acabara toda la batalla contar akatsuki; desde entonces han pasado 8 años y él es mejor Ninja que sus padres deberías haberlo visto cuando entrenaba se veía que lo hacia para verte otra vez, tal vez para decirte "gracias por todo lo que me diste" – diciendo estas ultimas palabras con mucha gracia

- Entonces… ¿qué debemos hacer? – pregunto una ahora emocionada Tsunade

- Primero antes que nada, Darzo esta preparando a sus tropas para quitarte el puesto de hokage, ya sabe el por que – hizo una pausa para ver a su alumno despertar – y ahora después de esta batalla es el momento justo para hacerlo; Daisuke vete al hospital a proteger a tu madre yo me ocupare de proteger a la quinta ¿OK?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAI!!!!!! – Después de repondré desapareció en una nube de humo con una sonrisa

- vaya si será apurado olvide decirle que usara la capucha todo el tiempo – decía desanimado y dando un suspiro al final – si piensas que se la pondrá estas muy equivocada esta tan emocionado por ver por primera vez a su madre que se le olvidara que estamos en el pasado u_uU.

Y en efecto Daisuke ya estaba en el hospital con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre claro que sin la capucha puesta todos lo miraban como bicho raro.

- ¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!! ¿Pero que haces acá? – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida de verlo ahí al frente de todos los de la aldea.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿? – Repite algo incrédulo porque sabe que es imposible que este su padre ahí – "se referirá a mi pero si estoy con la capucha de mi capa" – mientra piensa eso se rasca la cabeza – "ahí no olvide colocármela de nuevo" he esto no soy Sasuke Uchiha "ahí y ahora que hago".

- ¿Cómo que no eres Sasuke Uchiha? – Esta vez fue Kakashi quien hablo – por favor Sasuke nadie de aquí te creería eso a menos – hizo una pausa noto algo diferente en el, algo que no tiene Sasuke Uchiha – "tal vez diga la verdad sus ojo son de color verde, no negro como la noche más oscura, es más esos ojos son…" – pensar en esa posibilidad de que fue hijos de dos de sus alumnos era estúpido pero era la única explicación en ese caso – ¿eres hijo de Sasuke y Sakura verdad?

- si, ellos dos son mis… "ahí no volví a meter la pata mi sensei se va a enojar mucho conmigo" ^_^U – lo dijo con una sonrisa y preocupación; el ya sabia que si metía la pata lo matarian a regaño limpio.

- Mi hijo y de Sasuke-kun… - dijo esto muy atónita no sabia que hacer si creerle o dudar

- veo que tenia razón en que eras hijo de ellos dos pero… ¿como es posible que este saca? – dijo Kakashi con un todo no necesito saberlo ya me lo imagino.

- pues… yo… he… esto…. – ya lucia más nervioso al ver que todos lo miraban con asombro.

- ¿pues tu qué? – volvió a hablar Kakashi.

- vengo del futuro U_U – dijo con un tono de vos de "sin salida" – mi nombre es Daisuke Uchiha, tengo 15 años y mi sensei es Sai Yamanake – finalizo su cota presentación.

- Daisuke… Uchiha…- repitió Sakura en estado de shock – "ese chico no puede ser mi hijo Inner de Sakura: como que no tiene nuestros ojos que no lo ves Sakura: si pero ¿tan bien es hijo de Sasuke-kun? Inner Sakura: si, ese era nuestro sueño formar una familia con Sasuke-kun *_* Sakura: si tienes raso el es mi hijo y también de Sasuke-kun" – termino de pensar todo esto y se acerco a Daisuke este solo se puso un poco nervioso, cuando ella estuvo a solo un centímetro de distancia lo abraso dulcemente.

- madre – fue un simple susurro pero que fue escuchado por la aludida quien sonríe sin que este sede cuenta, Daisuke decide corresponder el abraso y acto siguiente la abrasa con mucha necesidad de sentirla, cosa que no paso inadvertida por ella pero eso después lo descubriría ahora tenia que atender a los heridos.

- disculpa pero ¿dijiste Sai Yamanake? – Pregunta una atónita Ino quien llego a ayudar cuando él apareció.

- si, se quedo con ese apellido en honor a su difunta novia ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo con un tono de no saber a quien le estaba contestando.

- Ella es Ino Yamanake y de seguro que por tu rostro no la conoces –dijo Sakura con mucha seguridad.

Mientras esta charla en el hospital se alargaba, en la torre hokage Tsunade y Sai estaba preparándose para las batallas que sucederían muy pronto en la aldea de konoha, y preparándose también para cualquier incidente inesperado que pudiera pasar en cualquier segundo en ese lugar.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Sai vs Pein

Capitulo 3: Sai vs. Pein

- Tsunade-sama he tomado una decisión definitiva…- Sai dudo por un segundo en contarle a la quinta pero si no lo decía sabia que Daisuke ira por esa persona y no cambiaria nada de nada – voy a ir por Pein, no para vencerlo sino para dale tiempo suficiente a Naruto para que perfeccione la fusión con el viejo sapo y así acabar con uno de los akatsuki más poderosos, pero ahora lo que importa es que debemos avisarle a el viejo sapo de la situación en konoha y ya… - se detuvo a pensar que se le pasaba algo de largo pero que era – a, se me olvidaba, el sapo mensajero fue acecinado por Darzo para evitar que aparezca Naruto en konoha y arruinara su planes de ser el próximo hokage, y lo lograra si te mata por eso quiero que te cambies de azotea, de esta a la de la del hospital para que Daisuke te proteja y dile que use su técnica de protección favorita y que invoque a un sapo y que le lleve el mensaje al viejo sapo, estaré bien pero el limite de tiempo de pelea con Pein es de apenas dos horas como máximo; no olvides que Daisuke no debe enterarse ¿OK? ^_^

- esta bien me cambiare ahora mismo, pero antes te tengo una ultima pregunta – hizo una pausa para pensar muy bien como decírselo - ¿como sabes cuanto aguantaras con Pein?

- porque, yo lo mate en el futuro cuando intento llevarse a Daisuke para que usara su sharingan con el kyuubi y volviera a encéralo en el interior de Naruto y detenerlo para siempre… - mientras lo decía con una cara de dolor absoluto – y matarían a Daisuke después de eso, pelee con el casi cuatro horas para matarlo, por eso lo mate pero el ya estaba casi muerto cuando lo enfrente por eso te digo que lo máximo que durare será dos hora y si Daisuke va por el acá lo matara de una no quedara esperanza alguna.

Sai decidió irse altero para evitar todo posible interrogatorio de Tsunade, si que apenas termina de contestarle la pregunta desaparece en una nube de humo y aparecer en donde se encontraba el verdadero Pein en esos momentos, y ahí estaba en el lugar donde Sai recordaba que estaría; Pein de estaba ahorcando al Sai del pasado con el motivo de sacarle información sobre Naruto.

- ¡¡suéltalo ahora mismo!! – lo grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban al alrededor se detuvieron en seco para mirar a quien había gritado - ¡¡ porque ahora yo seré tu oponente, aquí y ahora mismo Pein!!

- ¿quién eres? – dijo sin ganas Pein mientras se volteaba para ver quien era.

- Sai Yamanaka – lo decía con una mirada de arrogancia en sus ojos – un ninja de la aldea oculta de konoha y te juro que te regresare cada uno de los golpes que me has dado; que haces ahí mirando vete no soy una ilusión, ¡¡¡MUEVETE!!!

- ha…hai – dijo automáticamente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojo se veía a el mismo pero mas adulto; cuando por fin reacciono fue cuando se vio quitarse la capa que llevaba puesta – "si no me muevo de acá moriré por su poderosas técnicas, de eso no ahí duda"  
El Sai del futuro llevaba un traje de batalla rodeado de pergaminos, cuatro portadores de cunáis, dos catanas tan grandes como sus brazos, y en los dos bolsos del cinturón (Inner: ninguno sabe como se llaman así que no se enojen XD) un estaba lleno de churikes y el otro con bombas de humo y pergaminos explosivos; en un parpadeo el Sai del futuro ya estaba abajo y listo para pelear; ambos contrincantes estaban listos para pelear, Sai comienza a hacer sellos con las manos y Pein sale al ataque un clon de Sai lo intersecta mientas este toma uno de sus pergamino y cientos de demonios de tinta salen de el.

Mientras en el hospital se encontraban lleno a más no poder y la cantidad de heridos no disminuía en nada, solo aumentaba.

- ¡¡ME ARTE DE NO HACER NADA, MADRE MIRA ESTO!! – dijo Daisuke comenzando a hacer sellos con las manos.

Sakura estaba en el jardín con Daisuke mientras, ella intentaba resolver el problema de falta de cuartos y camillas; al voltearse y ver que hacia Daisuke se quedo impresionada, (para que sepan Daisuke tiene todos los tipo de manipulación del elemento del chacra Inner: y ahora lo dices ¬¬ Sagi: ¬¬ tienes algún problema con eso ¬_¬ Inner: O_O no me mires así que me das miedo Sagi: entonces no más interrupciones entupidas baca ¬¬) este había creado un edificio de cincuenta pisos de alto, claro que con una de las técnicas del primero ya que no le gusto la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

- gracias Daisuke, por ayudarme – lo dijo con aun con la duda de cómo lo había hecho su hijo para hacer eso.

- no ahí de que; lo pude hacer ya que poseo todos los tipos de elemento de chacra por eso puedo usar las técnicas del primer hokage – dijo todas las respuestas que Sakura necesitaba oír para aclarar sus dudas – sus técnicas son muy fáciles de hacer no ocupan tanto chacra como la gente cree.

En esos momentos Tsunade había llegado y quedo sorprendida no solo por lo que había hecho Daisuke sino también por lo que había dicho, y justo ahí recordó las palabras de Sai "de seguro se sorprenderá con sus técnicas de protección" eso le daba vuelta en la cabeza desde que el se fue y desde que comenzó su traslado ella estaba ansiosa por ver a que se refería.

- así que a eso se refería Sai – dijo la quinta siendo escuchada por Sakura y Daisuke quien al verla se esconde detrás de su madre tiritando, mientras recordaba el fuerte abraso de bienvenida de Tsunade – tranquilo no voy a abrasarte así de fuerte otra vez te lo juro así que sal de detrás de TU MADRE – lo ultimo lo recalco para que Daisuke se diera cuenta de su actitud pero este no le hizo caso en cambio Sakura se dio cuenta y se lo saco de detrás de su espalda con una cara muy sonrojada.

- Daisuke ¿Qué ya se habían visto? – pregunto Sakura aun sonrojada al recordar que el chico de su misma edad frente a ella era su hijo.

- hai, y me quiso matar con un muy fuerte abraso de bienvenida – dijo este en un tono que demostraba temor.

- ya te dije que lo siento mucho lo que te hice – dijo con una cara de seriedad – "en serio es hijo de Sasuke por que párese más hijo de Naruto que de Sasuke con esa actitud"

- a y por cierto ¿qué hace, acá no que mi sensei iba a estas con usted? – pregunto por fin Daisuke volviendo a parecer el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha.

- si, pero por la inseguridad del lugar he decidido cambiarme de localización para evitar ser atacada mientras trato de curar a los herido, y tu sensei te envía un recado dice que uses tu técnica favorita de protección para protegerme a mi y al hospital, pero deja a unos 300 clones de sombra y tu el original hagas la técnica – lo dijo sin muchas esperanzas de que lograra hacer 300 clones de sombra.

- ¡¡¡HAI, Tsunade-sama!!! – dijo esto Daisuke y comenzó a hacer los clones – ¿para que son los 300 clones? – pregunto un poco desconcertado.

- dijo que para que curaras a los herido y que también los trajeras – dijo aun más sorprendida por haber logrado hacer 300 clones sin siquiera agotarse ni un poco – "O.O enserio que este chico es solo hijo de dos ninjas normales de rango alto, porque más párese hijo de un dios"

- muy bien muchacho ya escucharon a la hokage muévanse – dijo Daisuke hacia sus clones quienes se desaparecieron de un brinco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAI!!!!!!!!!! – dijeron sus clones antes de irse.

- a se me había olvidado Sai dijo que invoca a una rana mensajera para avisas al viejo sapo de la situación de Konoha – dijo viendo a Daisuke un poco dudoso pero después de unos segundos invoco a la rana – quiero que le diga al viejo sapo que tiene dos horas como máximo para terminar con el entrenamiento de Naruto y que Konoha esta siendo atacada por Pein y que esta casi destruida y ve rápido – concluyo Tsunade

- hai hokage- sama le avisare al tiro pero antes contésteme una pregunta – dijo la rana mensajera.

- ¿Cuál es? dilo rápido que no ahí tiempo – dijo Tsunade apunto de enojarse.

- ¿Quién es te chico que me a invocado como si nada? – pregunto la rana apuntando Daisuke como si nada.

- eso no importante ahora lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas si lo es, así que ahora vete ¡¡YA!! – dijo Tsunade toda enojada y con ganas de matar a la rana mensajera, la rana al verla desapareció en una nube de humo al instante antes que la mataran.

- Tsunade-sama podría tranquilizase por favor – Sakura sabia de ante mano que si no se tranquilizaba ahí iban a tener más problemas que el ataque de akatsuki – Daisuke ¿te encuentras bien?

Daisuke no decía nada el jamás había visto a Tsunade tan enojada y mucho menos apunto de matar a alguien, eso lo asusto y muchísimo; el era un ninja pero él como a toda persona, tenia un miedo, y ese era ver a Tsunade así de enojada, eso lo espantaba…

- Daisuke ¿estas bien? n.n – Tsunade se dio cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock y no reaccionaba – lo siento si te asuste Daisuke pero me saco de quicio esa rana mensajera ¿ok?

- hai n.n… - Daisuke reacciono al instante no quería morir y menos en la manos de Tsunade – por cierto ¿qué tenia que hacer?

- hacer tu técnica favorita de protección n.n? – dijo Tsunade recordando a cierto rubio, iperquinetico, cabeza hueca – "en ciertos aspectos se párese a Naruto, en verdad, que es muy diferente a sus padres"

- es hora de trabajar – dijo Daisuke con toda la emoción del mundo pero su tono no lo rebelo sino que dejo ver que si era hijo de "El GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA".

Daisuke comienza a hacer sellos con las manos toma ocho cunáis y los arroja cuatro al aire y cuatro a la tierra formando un cuadrado derepente comienza a enviar chacra a los cunáis el cual forma unas parecer de chacra, cosa que deja tanto a Sakura como a Tsunade igual de impresionadas era un cuarto hecho de murallas de chacra puro y concentrado.

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital, la batalla entre Pein y Sai había comenzado el campo de batalla era un desierto las casa, los edificios y las tiendas habían sido hechas cenizas sin mas (Inner: oye teme y no crees que sino describes a los demonios de tinta de Sai ellos se lo imaginen bien? Sagi: en primera prefiero a que ellos se lo imagine a que yo tenga que describir porque ni tu ni yo somos buenos describiendo batallas y segundo esta es tu pega no la mi adobe Inner: huí se me olvido XD n_nU no te enojes si Sagi ¿? Ya se fue u_u por que siempre hace eso) el número de demonios de Sai había sufrido una baja importante pero su chacra seguía intacto a diferencia de él de Pein (Inner: si leen el manga se habrán dado cuenta que el que se párese a Naruto es el Pein verdadero que Ovio y con ese esta peleando Sai) su chacra bajo una cantidad muy importante y no obstante no dejo que se le notara pero como Sai ya había peleado con el sabia reconocer cuando su chacra bajaba una enorme cantidad importante, cosa que provoco que Sai sonriera de gusto por bajarle semejante cantidad de chacra, eso lo animo sacar dos pergaminos de los cuales salen miles de sus perros demonios y leones (Inner: no se si son leones o perros demonios así que puse a ambos n_n); la batalla era de titanes Pein era el más herido de los dos pero Sai no pretendía matarlo solo retenerlo y hacerlo llamar a sus otros yos para así acabar con ellos y dejar el real a Naruto

- "Naruto, donde demonios estas no creo que pueda aguantar más las ganas de matarlo, apresúrate…" – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de dos Pein mas por lo cual sonríe saca su catana pequeña y dice – yo no puedo matarte por que se lo prometí a alguien muy importante y por eso no peleo al máximo nivel que tengo pero si puedo matar a tu copias – termina de decir esta frase y guarda la catana.

Los dos Pein que habían llegado se hicieron cenizas en segundos después de que guardara la catana en su vaina que portaba ya no en su espalda, ahora era su cintura; mientas en el hospital las cosas habían progresado bastante ya no habían tantos problemas, pero eso no significaba nada ya que nadie sabia cuando cierto rubio aparecería de repente cosa que esperaban todos menos Daisuke quien lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su padre y si lo veía lo mataría por matarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4: La triste verdad de Daisuke

**Capitulo 4: La triste verdad de Daisuke**

Al frente de Daisuke apareció la persona que más odiaba en el mundo Naruto Uzumaki, para él era el acecino de su padre él, había quedado solo; Daisuke cuando vio que iba a abrasar a su mamá, no lo piensa dos veces y arremete contra él, Sakura al percatarse de lo que planeaba Daisuke lo detiene y le sostiene el puño y trata de calmarlo.

- Daisuke ¿qué te sucede,… hijo? – Naruto al escuchar cada palabra de Sakura se quedo en shock.

(Inner: y la respuesta lo mato = jajajaja XD)

- Mamá **ESTÉ **fue él bastardo que mato a Papá – lo Que dijo Daisuke afecto de sobre manera a Sakura - ¡¡¡ Él es una de las personas por las cuales me quede huérfano!!!

Sakura no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba muy conmocionada con lo recientemente dicho por su propio hijo; Naruto quien no sabia de los nuevos acontecimientos ni de los visitantes del futuro, no entendía de que le estaban acusando; Naruto se estaba acercando a Sakura para preguntarle que pasaba pero cuando ella se da cuenta de esto.

- ¡Naruto! ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi o a mi hijo… o tendré que matarte – dijo esto lo más fuerte que pudo.

Naruto trato de ver la cara de Sakura, pero fue detenido por Shisune quien le indicaba que no se acercara y que era mejor dejarlos solos, no se resistió pero no entendía nada; Sakura se acerco lentamente no podía creer que ella y Sasuke en el futuro estaban muertos y que más aun su hijo era huérfano eso hizo que se preocupara de sobre manera.

- ¿Qué… fue lo…… lo que nos paso a tu padre y a mi? – mientras lo decía le dio un fuerte abraso a Daisuke, pero este no se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenia miedo de la respuesta aunque prefería saberlo que ignorarlo.

- después de este ataque mi padre se entera de lo ocurrido y decide venir para terminar con su venganza, pero tu y él harán un trato, tu le dirás quien es el verdadera acecino del clan Uchiha y el a cambio… - Daisuke dudo en seguir diciendo lo que sabia, pero igual siguió en poco rato Sakura ya sabia todo lo que iba a pasar en muy poca tiempo – "ojala que no vaya a evitar mi nacimiento".

- Daisuke no te preocupes no cambiare nada que tenga que ver contigo y tu padre – Daisuke al igual que Sakura embozaron una sonrisa – "porque si lo pienso bien esa es la única manera de que Sasuke-kun se de cuenta de lo que siente por mi, y, también no quiero que Daisuke no exista n_n"

Después de la chala Sakura junto a Daisuke volvieron cada uno a lo suyo; mientras en otro lugar Naruto había sido informado de todo lo ocurrido por quinta que todavía no cavaba con su labor de proteger Konoha, y Naruto a su vez le contó lo con Daisuke y Sakura en su pequeño encuentro, pero Naruto al saber que el padre de Daisuke era Sasuke y que él mismo lo mataría eso prácticamente lo había matado, pero le dolió aun más el hecho de que él mismo destruiría lo que más amaba "Konoha"; Naruto decidió que esperaría la versión por parte de Sai, por otro lado Sai ya había tomado las cosas con más seriedad que antes, ahora usaban técnica de larga y corta distancia, y combatían cuerpo a cuerpo ; Pein ya estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, Sai ya había gastado la mitad de su chacra, tanto para eliminar a los demás Pein como para controlarse y no matarlo en cada instante que tenia una oportunidad; vio a los dos Sai uno era el que conocía (Inner: dentro de todo y nada que hasta el mismo Sai se conoce. Sagi: oye menos cháchara y más trabajo Inner: oye tú, eres el que deberías escribir no yo. Sagi: si no mal recuerdo tu aceptaste acerté cargo de los combates ya que eres más viciado con las batallas que yo. Inner: XD se me había olvidado.) y el otro debía ser él del futuro (Inner: aquí una acotación o … [mente en blando] XD no me acuerdo, pero el traje de Sai sigue siendo el mismo) ya que todo en el era diferente hasta el corte de pelo lo tenia largo (Sagi: ya que este se le esta quemando el cerebro por usarlo lo diré yo, era como lo tenia Itachi antes de eliminar a todo su Clan Inner: X_X no se como a ti no se te fríe el cerebro Sagi: porque yo no concentro todas mis neuronas en mejora mi imaginación de niño de kinder) amarrado en una cola baja, Naruto llevaba ya 5 minutos mirando y estaba tan asombrado de las fuerza que tenia el Sai de futuro que no creía que fuera el mismo Sai que estaba a su lado, es más le parecía que era otra persona y no Sai pero cuando ve que él Sai mayor no aprovecha la oportunidad de matar a Pein, se confunde de su acción, esto lo ve Sai y le dice.

- No es un traidor Naruto es solo que el quiere que tu acabes con él – dice el Sai del presente con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

- ha! yo pero ¿por qué? – grito Naruto esto a los cuatro vientos, cosa que fue escuchada tanto como por Pein y el Sai mayor.

- porque él mato Jiraiya, y tu juraste que lo matarías Naruto – le respondió al mismo tiempo que sonreía y se pone en posición defensiva – vamos Naruto es todo tuyo, yo te cubro.

- de acuerdo Sai, ¡¡¡vamos!!! – grita Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- espera Naruto yo también quiero pelear – grita Sai para que tanto Naruto como su yo del futuro lo tomaran en cuenta.

- no esperma menos de ti Sai, que esperas vamos amigo – él Sai mayor le hace un gesto de que tenga cuidado a su yo más joven.

La batalla era impresionante, era una guerra de titanes Naruto y el Sai mayor peleaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras Sai les cuidaba las espaldas ya que mientras hablaba Konan había aparecido cosa que el Sai más joven pudo controlar y demostrar sus grandes habilidades de batalla.

Mientras en el hospital de Konoha Sakura observaba a su hijo sentado en donde había ejecutado su técnica, pero, ahora algo la intrigaba y se acerco, dándose cuenta de que tenia no a un Daisuke feliz y serio si no a un Daisuke muy encerrado en sus pensamientos y recordando algunos recuerdos amargos y doloroso que deseaba no tener jamás en su vida aparecían en frete de el como tratando de atormentarlo, cuando de repente de da cuenta de que alguien lo esta mirando, al girar su cara se encuentra con la de su madre que lo mira con un mirada de tristeza y melancolía, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

- no me mires así por favor que me haces sentir peor de lo que estoy – dijo Daisuke tratando de que su mirada cambiara pero no logro nada

- ¿en que pensabas o mejor dicho que estabas recordando, Daisuke? – dijo Sakura sabiendo muy bien que el brillo que tenia en los ojos significaba que había recordado algo muy doloroso.

- estaba recordando algunas cosa que me pasaron en la niñez y… - dio una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – en lo mucho que mi hicieron falta tu y papá… te contare con lo que recordé y te digo altero que nadie excepto la abuela Tsunade sabe de esto…

Flash Back (Sagi: oye si no aclaras de quien es el primer recuerdo dudo que sea coherente baca Inner: esta bien teme para que sepan este primer recuerdo es un sueño que tuvo Daisuke, sueño que fue real y si sigo detallando se acabara el "Flash Back" teme Sagi: con lo que dijiste vasta y diota con mente de niño de kinder)

Una mujer y un joven pelinegro corrían a toda velocidad huyendo de lo que una vez en el pasado llamaron hogar, al llegar a una montaña pudieron vez a lo lejos a el Kyuubi y a un hombre peleando con este tratando de sellarlo de alguna manera sin muchos resultado.

- no puedo creer que aguante tanto ese mal nacido del Uchiha – dijo el joven refiriéndose al hombre que estaba peleando con el Kyuubi.

- yo tampoco, pero creo que esta peleando ferviente mente porque tanto como el sacrificio de su amada esposa y la vida de su hijo lo impulsan a seguir peleando – dio un suspiro y miro al pequeño que llevaba en brazos – incluso esta depuesto a dar la vida por este pequeño que representa el amor de ellos dos, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?

- si, y de alguna manera siento por primera vez lastima por alguien… - dijo y dio un suspiro y siguió – apenas nació y atacan Konoha, no se porque Sakura decido dar su vida para matar a Madara Uchiha, si tenia todo lo que había deseado desde pequeña y ahora lo daba todo por un par de Uchihas que para mi no valen la pena

- eso lo dices tu que no tienes un familia a que proteger y cuidar, y dar la vida si es necesario – dijo muy triste la quinta recordando las muertes de Jiraiya y de Sakura quienes dieron su vida por la aldea oculta de la hoja, por sus amigo y familiares, dos dolorosas muerte en lo personal para ella – aparte tanto ella como él me confiaron a este pequeño que yo he jurado proteger con mi vida… lo único que me lamento es no poder cambiar el destino de Sasuke, la mentó el no poderle ayudar y sobre todas las cosa lamento que esta inocente criatura no conozca a sus padres, a Sasuke Uchiha uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia de Konoha y en especial a Sakura Haruno su madre que de seguro le hubiera gustado cono ser y también siendo la mejor ninja medico que mundo allá visto jamás en todo su esplendor – de los ojos se le escapan lagrimas de tanta tristeza guardad en su corazón.

- Tsunade-sama por favor no llore porque ahora más que nunca necesita ser fuerte – dijo el joven muy afligido por ella.

- lo se Sai pero por lo menos veremos la ultima gran batalla del grande Sasuke Uchiha – dijo fijando la mirada al hombre que todavía peleaba contra el Kyuubi y dedicándole una sonrisa a este.

Pero esta sonrisa dura poco ya que después de 12 minutos de estar viendo la batalla Sasuke cae agotado al suelo y a merced del Kyuubi, de un solo movimiento de este, el cuerpo de Sasuke se queda inmóvil sin vida y sin dar ninguna duda de su muerte, en ese preciso momento Daisuke empieza a llorar sin entender los sucesos a su alrededor… de repente la imagen cambia drásticamente y aparéese ahora un Daisuke de 6 años de edad muy agitado y alterado, llorando sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Qué pasa Daisuke, porque estas así mi niño hermoso – dijo una Tsunade con un 6 años más enzima (si lo comparan con el manga son 7 años, 3 meses y 14 días aproximadamente XD) – otra pesadilla?

- si abuelita, pero esta vez fue tan real como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido – dijo el niño un poco mas tranquilo y ahora abrasando a su abuelita (Inner: ahí que tierno)

- y dime Daisu-kun (así le dice a Daisuke cuando este necesita cariño) ¿que fue exactamente lo que soñaste? – pregunto un poco curiosa

- soñé, con el día en que tu y el tío Sai huyeron de Konoha y del zorro de 9 colas conmigo en tus brazos… - así fue como Tsunade se entero de lo que había soñado Daisuke minutos atrás.

- tranquilo, será mejor que descanses mañana tienes que ir a la escuela Daisu-kun y no permitiré que por un mal sueño no vayas – le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto un poco preocupada y preocupada por lo mencionado por Daisuke

A la mañana siguiente Daisuke fue a su escuela como si nada uviera pasado unos segundos después de que sonara el timbre el profesor entro con un niño rubio, de la misma estatura de Daisuke, de unos ojos color azul y con una enorme sonrisa (Inner: a que adivinan a quien se párese) cosa que llamo la atención de todos y en especial a Daisuke.

- Buenas días alumnos – saludo cortésmente el sensei a la clase

- Buenos días sensei – respondieron sus alumnos

- hoy les voy a presentar a su nuevo compañero de clase – dijo el sensei señalando a al niño a su lado – su nombre es Uzumaki Minato, viene de la aldea oculta de la hierva.

- es un gusto conocerlos – dijo Minato tomando un poco de seriedad (Inner: si pensaron en Yondaime le acertaron)

- por favor Uzumaki-kun siéntate al lado de Uchiha-kun – indicando en donde se encontraba un intrigado Daisuke y a la vez solitario.

- si, sensei – dijo Minato corriendo a sentarse al lado de Daisuke – hola, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Minato ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- hmp, Daisuke Uchiha – dijo en un tono que demostraba mucho orgullo de su apellido.

- a ¬.¬ y ¿a que vino ese hmp? – pregunto Minato algo molesto por la primera palabra que le había dedicado su compañero de puesto.

- hmp… - fue lo único que recibió como reapuesta de parte de Daisuke.

Minato no se pudo quejar, ya que el sensei empezaba la clase cuando una niña de pelo rubio y ojos color violeta entro a la clase acompañada de Tsunade, quien le pidió al sensei que se detuviera y le dijo todo lo que pasaba al sensei, le paso una ficha técnica de la niña y se marcho.

- bueno niño ahora les presento a Ayame Senju, su nueva compañera de clase – dijo el sensei a la clase.

- es un placer conocerlos a todos – dijo Ayame muy educadamente.

- por favor Senju-san siéntate al lado de Uchiha-kun – dijo el sensei apuntando al lado derecho de Daisuke.

Ayame fue y se sentó al lado de Daisuke quien no le presta mucha atención pero Minato a diferencia de Daisuke si la miro de arriba a bajo cosa que molesto a Daisuke ya que empezaba a babear en toda la mesa.

- oye baca deja de babear que estas empezando a mojar toda la mesa – dijo Daisuke que le hacia honores al dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla" – y si te gusto por favor dile algo en vez de poner esa cara de pervertido barato.

- oye teme ¿que te pasa? – dijo Minato comportándose igual que su padre cuando Sasuke le insultaba – primero solo me dices "hmp" y ahora me llamas baca ¿esta es manera de tratar a tus compañeros?

- hmp – contesto ignorando por completo a Minato quien ya estaba rojo de la ira.

- teme – dijo Minato mientra lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa – a mi nadie me insulta y menos ignora.

- pues para que sepas baca a mi nadie me amenaza sin recibir su merecido – dijo Daisuke liberando del agarre de Minato y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa – y si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás pero no acá eso si… te espero afuera de la escuela cerca del parque ¿entendiste?

- hmp – respondió Minato algo más tranquilo.

- etto… hola mi nombre es Ayame Senju es un placer conocerte al fin Daisuke-kun – dijo Ayame al Uchiha quien no le presto mucha atención ya que la clase ya había empezado.

- hola mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki para mi también es un placer conocerte – dijo el rubio.

- a así que tu eres el hijo de… - hizo una pausa, pausa que estaba impresionando a Minato por que alguien supiera de su padre – de Sakura-sama y Sasuke-sama ¿verdad Daisuke-kun? – le paso de lago a Minato quien quedo con la boca abierta.

Después de eso nada fuera de lo normal paso en la academia de ninjas, en todo lo que prosiguió de día, después de terminar la ultima clase Daisuke y Minato se dirigieron al parque seguidos por Ayame quien solo seguía a Daisuke ya que desde la mañana viviría con el y Tsunade, después de media hora peleando a combo limpio tanto Daisuke como Minato estaban cansados, y en este instante habla por primera vez Ayame dirigiéndose a los dos.

- Daisuke-kun y Uzumaki-kun porque no vamos a casa de mi abuelita Tsunade para que los cure a los dos claro esta – dijo tranquilamente Ayame parándose del banquito yendo hacia ellos.

- por mi esta bien Ayame-san – dijo Daisuke sin mirarla.

- por mi igual Ayame-chan – dijo Minato con una sonrisa zorruna.

- prefecto pues en marcha y ya que el único que se sabe el camino eres tu Daisuke-kun por favor guíanos – dijo dándole una sonrisa a Daisuke-kun solo comienza a caminar.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5: recuerdos de la niñez de Dai

**Capitulo 5: recuerdos de la niñez de Daisuke.**

En todo el trayecto a la casa de Tsunade Daisuke no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos en el sueño de la noche anterior, mientras que Minato y Ayame habían empezado una conversación muy interesante (Sagi: recuerden que solo tiene 6 años no 12 Inner: buu como que ya lo sabían ¿no?, pero dan la impresión de que tiene 12 años y no 6, jajá jajá) sobre la nueva calidad de las armas y trajes especiales ninjas que saldrían en ese mismo mes; de tanto hablar y pensar ya habían llegado a la casa de Tsunade sin darse cuenta, Daisuke quien fue el único en darse cuenta en que habían llegado decidió hablar por primera vez.

- ya llegamos, esta es mi casa y de la abuelita Tsunade – lo dijo sin ningún interés en ello, apuntado hacia la puerta con el dedo – de seguro te esta esperando Ayame-san, nos vemos más tarde – dijo lo ultimo regresando por donde habían venido dejando a los dos atónitos por su manera de actuar.

Daisuke se dirigía a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras más allá de su casa, ahí era donde siempre iba a aclarar su mente y resolver sus problemas, ya que nadie excepto Tsunade y el iban ya que el apellido Uchiha era muy adiado en ese pueblo porque la gran mayoría era de las aldeas que su padre y su tío habían atacado, y piensan que Daisuke es igual de desarmado que ellos por sus personalidad fría y calculadora; estuvo un largo rato pensando en el sueño que había tenido pero para que darse más tranquilo decidió dejar de pensar en eso y regresar a casa, pero en cuando se paro se dio cuenta de que lo estaban esperando.

- ya estas más tranquilo ¿verdad? Daisuke-kun – dijo una vos de una niña.

- tal vez Ayame-san, ¿por qué me has estado esperando? – pregunto Daisuke sin importarle mucho la respuesta.

- la abuelita Tsunade quiere verte, y de paso la cena esta servida – dijo Ayame mirándolo dulcemente y comienza a caminar.

- gracias Ayame-san por avisarme – dijo Daisuke un poco menos frío que las otras veces que le había hablado.

En el camino no dijeron nada solo caminaban en silencio que para otros hubiera sido incomodo pero para ellos era prefecto, eso fue así hasta que de repente apareció una pandilla de hombre y niños quienes solo se fijaron en Daisuke.

- ¿Qué haces tu denuedo por acá?... ¿no te habíamos dicho que no volvieras por estos lados? – dijo un hombre mayor de pelo café, piel morena y alto.

- si pero a mi nadie me manda, y menos un grupo de ratas callejeras que lo único que hacen es meterse con un niño de 6 años de edad, y que aparte les patea el culo cada vez que le intentan pegar y nunca lo logran – dijo Daisuke muy serio y con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara – ahora si me disculpan hoy no estoy para juego y me tengo que ir, adiós grupo de perdedores cobardes.

- ¿Cómo nos llamaste mocoso? – volvió a hablar el hombre de denantes.

- hmp – fue todo lo que dijo y en un dos por tres todos los hombre que lo rodeaban cayeron al suelo sin más – volvamos a casa Ayame-san – cuando termino le extiende la mano.

- si – y le toma la mano.

En el camino siguieron en silencio y en unos pocos minuto ya habían llegado a su casa sin mucho que conversar, cuando entraron escucharon risas de Tsunade y de alguien más pero eso no le importo mucho a Daisuke, quien subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y Ayame fue a al comedor para ver que pasaba; Daisuke ya se había cambiado de ropa y fue al comedor y vio a Tsunade y a un hombre canoso, alto de pelo largo y ojos color perla.

- Tsunade no me digas ¿Qué este es el hijo de ellos dos? – dijo el hombre observando detalladamente a Daisuke quien acababa de entra al comedor.

- así es Hiashi, Daisuke, Ayame les presento al señor Hiashi Hyuga el abuelo materno de Minato – dijo Tsunade con toda seriedad.

- un gusto en conocerlos, y en especial a ti Daisuke Uchiha – dijo muy serio mirando atentamente para ver si era igual en carácter a su padre o a su madre.

- hmp – fue su única respuesta ya que no tenía ningún interés en saber nada de ese señor.

- ¡¡¡ oye teme no le hables a si a mi abuelito!!! – grito muy enojado Minato – ya que tiene la misma edad que tu vieja abuela.

(Inner: jajá ahora se viene lo bueno jajá Sagi: si muajajá)

- ¡¡¡que no me digas vieja NARUTO!!! – grito Tsunade y en un rápido movimiento Minato ya estaba pegado a una pared y con un tremendo chichón.

- Tsunade, tranquilízate y de paso recuerda que el no es su padre – lo dijo mientras veía si su nieto estaba consiente o inconciente – jajá hasta en esto se párese, lo dejaste K.O. Tsunade, bueno era de esperar solo tiene 6 años no 12 como cuando conociste a Naruto.

- si en eso tienes raso, aunque es igual de insolente que su padre – dijo Tsunade yendo a revisarlo – me alegro no haber tenido que cuidar de el porque de seguro me hubiera vuelto loca; Hiashi Minato solo esta inconsciente, no tiene ningún hueso roto solo dormirá hasta mañana.

Así comenzó la amistad entre Daisuke, Ayame y Minato, aunque más que amigos, Minato y Daisuke son amigos rivales y la pobre de Ayame es la única que los puede controlar; así pasaron los años y los tres amigos cambiaron mucho tanto en lo físico como lo psicológico ahora se conocían a la perfección y sabían casi todo del otro, y el día tan anhelado por ellos llego al fin, el día que se volverían ninjas.

- siguiente equipo, equipo 7: Minato Uzumaki, Ayame Senju y Daisuke Uchiha – anuncio el sensei – su nuevo sensei los esta esperando en la entrada principal, pueden ir ahora mismo si quieren.

- que bien, vamos quicos – sin perder más tiempo sale disparado.

- ¿por qué siempre actuara de esa manera? – dice Ayame sin esperar respuesta.

- porque si no, no seria baca Ayame – le respondió Daisuke cosa que le asombro a Ayame – hmp ¿vamos? – lo dice mientra le extiende la mano.

- si – y deposita su mano en la de Daisuke con una sonrisa.

En todo el camino a la entrada principal conversaron sobre que prueba les harían para que certificara el nuevo sensei su graduación de la academia pensaron en todas la posibilidades que conocían, pero cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la entrada principal Daisuke detiene a Ayame y la abrasa y le susurra al oído.

- Ayame ¿quieres ser mi novia? – lo dijo de tal manera que no le pudieran caber duda de que no era un sueño si no la realidad.

- s-si Daisuke, acepto ser…tu – pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡¡¡oigan apúrense que el sensei y yo ya nos vamos, y nos a invitado a comer RAMEN!!! – grito todo emocionado Minato

- oye baca, si ya vamos – lo dijo con una mirada que ahuyentaría al mismo demonio si lo tuviera al frente – más tarde dame la respuesta por favor.

- si – dijo Ayame toda triste ya que el inoportuno de Minato los había interrumpido – "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo hizo, al fin lo hizo, por fin me pidió que fuéramos novios estoy en el cielo" – esto fue lo que pensó Ayame

El almuerzo fue casi tranquilo a excepción de la competencia entre Minato y Daisuke de quien comía más ramen y en el menos tiempo posible, pero ninguno lo logro ya que Ayame los amenazo con matarlos si siquiera intentaban algo así que comieron normal cosa que termino el nuevo sensei pagado 47 platos que fueron 3 de él, 3 de Ayame y 7 de Daisuke el resto de los platos eran de Minato que fue de un total de 34 platos con los que quedo satisfecho, después fueron a una pequeña plaza para conocerse.

- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Sai Yamanaka, y desde hoy su nuevo sensei – se presento Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa – bueno supongo que se preguntaran porque los he reunido acá pues para conocerlos mejor y para que se presenten.

- ¿a qué se refiere sensei, con presentarnos? – pregunto toda confundida Ayame.

- pues por ejemplo que sueños tiene para el futuro, que cosas les gustan, que Jovis tienen y que cosas odian – dijo Sai con toda tranquilidad.

- sensei ¿nos podría dar un ejemplo? Por favor – dijo Ayame

- Claro, mmm... bueno mis sueños para el futuro son algo que no me había parado a pensar, mis Jovis son muchos pero los dos que más destacan son pintar y leer la antigua seri "ICHA ICHA PARAISO", las cosas que me gustan…, y lo que más odio pues ahora no me acuerdo – fue toda la presentación de Sai quien sin darse cuenta o sin saber estaba haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi.

- eso fue como no decir nada – dijo Minato muy serio – bueno ahora es mi turno, mi sueño para el futuro es ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo, las cosa que me gusta es el ramen, mi Jovi es probar todos los tipos de ramen que existen en el mundo, y lo que odio es la fría personalidad de Daisuke y su famoso **HMP** que me enferma.

- hmp – dijo Daisuke como respuesta.

- bueno chicos vasta – dijo Ayame antes que hablara Minato – mi nombre es Ayame Senju mis sueños para el futuro es ser la mejor ninja medico del mundo y superar tanto a mi abuela como a su alumna numero 1 me refiero a Sakura Haruno, las cosas que me gusta es tomar un té acompañado con un trozo de torta de chocolate, mis Jovis son cocinar y pasear al parque con la compañía de Daisuke y lo que más odio son… ¡¡inoportunas apariciones de Minato!!

- hmp – dijo Daisuke al verse obligado a presentarse – mi nombre es Daisuke Uchiha, mi sueños para el futuros son dos, el primero es ser el ninja más poderoso del mundo y volver en el tiempo para vengar la muertes de mis padres y el segundo es reestablecer a mi clan, la cosa que me gustan es salir a pasear con Ayame, mis Jovis son entrenar hasta desfallecer y lo que más odio es esa estúpida personalidad de Minato y sus apariciones inoportunas.

- ¿a qué se refieren con inoportunas? ¬.¬* - Pregunto un poco molesto Minato.

- hmp – fue todo lo que le dijo Daisuke – cambiando de tema sensei ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra prueba final? – lo dijo inorando de lleno a Minato.

- una prueba de supervivencia – dijo Sai – así que los espero mañana los veo en el campo numero siete, a las seis de la mañana, ¿OK?

- hai – todos

- entonces los dejo, hasta mañana, chao – y dicho esto desaparece en una nube de humo.

- bueno, es hora de ir nos a casa, Ayame-san – lo dijo mientras se ponía en marcha - hasta mañana Minato baca.

- he, ¿tan luego se van? – preguntó Minato – o vamos teme, quédense un minuto más, ¿Qué les cuesta?

- mucho Minato-kun, mañana ahí que levantarse temprano y si nos quedamos un rato más ten por seguro de que no será un simple minuto.

- o Ayame-chan vamos quédate, por favor si *_* - lo dijo poniendo ojitos como los del gato con botas de shrek.

- no Minato, y un no es un no baca – hizo una pausa – vámonos ya Ayame-san –mostrando le una sonrisa que si le decía no nadie se lo creería.

- si vámonos, adiós Minato te veo mañana en la mañana, adiós – se despidió dándole un beso en la majilla.

- te veo mañana, baca, y que no se te olvide que tenemos que trabajar en equipo – al terminar de decirle esto se marcha con Ayame.

En todo el camino no se hablaron, solo se miraba y comunicaban todo lo que no se decían, en todos esos años ya se habían acostumbrado a la manera de ser del otro, Daisuke desde la muerte de Tsunade se volvió un poco más cercano tanto a Minato como a Ayame, en especial a Ayame ya que desde niños se gustaba pero ninguno se atrevía a decirle al otro lo que sentía; mientras que Ayame se acostumbro a la manera de ser de Daisuke y por esa forma de ser es que se había enamorado de él, siempre la protegía y la hacia sentir segura a su lado; sin que Ayame se diera la llevaba a un restaurante muy elegante y hermoso que se destacaba entre los demás.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ayame-san – dijo Daisuke abrasándola por la espalda – te traje aquí para celebrar solos y cumpleaños nada más.

- te… acordaste Daisuke… gracias – Ayame estaba impresionada de que Daisuke le prestara atención a su cumpleaños y no a su entrenamiento – no debiste… deberíamos estar descan…

- shh… no pasara nada tan solo celebrémoslo como débese y ya – mientra lo decía la llevaba a dentro para celebra su cumpleaños.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban más que listos solo esperaban a que su sensei diera las últimas instrucciones para la prueba final, que les aseguraría como gening para empezar como ninjas y comenzar al fin su travesía, Minato, Daisuke y Ayame revisaban su equipo para empezar armar su estrategia.

- ya chicos, la prueba va a ser la siguiente… tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles – mostrando dos cascabeles a sus alumnos los cuales asintieron – y el que no consiga uno de estos no almorzara – hizo una pasa por si alguno quería preguntar algo pero nada – bueno, entonces empecemos.

- ¡¡¡hai!!! – respondieron sus alumnos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- "vaya en verdad son los mejores gening pero si no pueden trabajar en equipo, ni organizarse no sirve de nada" – pensaba Sai mientras esperaba que sus alumnos lo atacaran.

Mientras esté esperaba sus alumnos se encontraba en el bosque planeando cuidadosamente su estrategia para atacar a su maestro, casi todos estaba arreglado ya que Daisuke tenia sus sospechas con respecto a sobre atacar a su sensei para asegurarse en el nivel de gening, y ya con esa confirmación de sus sospechas el plan que había pensado la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir era prefecto para esta ocasión ya que con las habilidades que tenían los tres bastaba para mandar a cualquier jouning al hospital.

- bueno es hora de empezar el show – dijo Minato lleno de energía.

- hmp – fue lo único que dijo Daisuke como respuesta.

- bien vamos al ataque no queremos que nos espere ¿verdad? – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de equipo, a lo cual los aludidos asintieron.

Mientras el trío se preparaba para atacar Sai se alistaba para un ataque de nivel gening pero sabia que por lo menos con su viejo alumno debía tener cuidado con sus técnicas eran la ultima vez que lo vio entrenar de nivel chuunin, pero si sus compañeros eran igual a el tendría de mucho de que cuidarse; derepente sintió el chacra de Minato al frente, el de Ayame detrás y a su derecha el de Daisuke, su chacras se estaban concentrando eso a Sai lo puso en alerta justo como lo había planeado Daisuke que lo hiciera ya que eso dejaría su izquierda desprotegida para un ataque cosa que iban a aprovechar al máximo para vencerlo y ser gening certificados. Sai despreocupado de su izquierda no noto que la verdadera Ayame estaba ahí asiendo sellos con las manos concentrándose en hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que su sensei no se diera cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde para hacer algo, justo cuando Sai se da cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde Ayame ya lo había inmovilizado en su totalidad, esto dejo asombrado a Sai ya que esta técnica era de Tsunade, pero nunca la termino pero al parecer Ayame la completo en su totalidad.

- parece sensei que no se sabe las normas ninjas – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa arrogante – "espero que si no es el real, aparezca con esto, ya que la segunda parte de las carenas de la muerte pide mucho chacra" – Ayame se sentó al frente de su nuevo sensei y comenzó a hacer sellos lo mas rápido que podía - ¡¡¡CADENAS DE LA MUERTE!!!

De la tierra empezaron a salir una cadenas llenas de sangre y hecha de esqueletos, empezaron a atarlo de manos y pies; Sai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando estaba Ayame estaba usando una técnica de rango "S" eso era seguro, ya que no solo lo paralizaba y dejaba inmóvil sino tanbien le absorbía casi todo su chacra.

- ¿asombra verdad? – dijo Daisuke como si pudiera leer la mente de Sai – Ayame y yo la perfeccionamos, pero solo ella es capas de usarla ya que pide manipulación del elemento del chacra tipo tierra y yo no lo tengo al nivel que requiere… pero si puedo usar esto… vamos Minato es nuestro turno.

- OK vamos a ello – dijo Minato – KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU – aparecieron otros 9 Minato – bien chicos comencemos con el gran final – los 10 Minatos se juntaron de a dos, uno de ellos estiraba la mano, mientras el otro giraba sus manos en torno a esta y almacenaba chacra en una enorme cantidad.

- yo no me pienso quedar atrás – dijo Daisuke quien extiende su mano izquierda al suelo comenzado a juntar chacra en esta – vamos Minato.

- si – después de eso tanto Minato y sus clones acompañados de Daisuke atacan a Sai - ¡RASENGAN! – grita Minato al igual que sus clones

- ¡CHIDORI! – grita Daisuke.

Los ataques de ambos le dan de lleno a Sai quien queda muy mal herido, mientras sus Alumnos solo sonríen hacia su sensei por haber aguantado sus ataques y aun así seguir vivo aunque las intenciones de estos era solo herirlo no matarlo.

- Ayame, tienes chacra suficiente para curarlo – dijo Daisuke apuntando a su nuevo sensei y viejo amigo.

- si Daisuke-kun, solo que no para curarlo por completo pero si para sacarlo del peligro, que pueda correr – dijo Ayame empezar a ponerse de pie e ir a auxiliar a su sensei.

Después de ese encuentro pasaron 3 años y el grupo 7 estaba solamente formado por un Jounnin y tres Sennin, a tras quedaron los tiempos cuando eran Gennin, Chuunin y Jounnin, ahora ellos eran los tres ninjas más poderosos de la nueva era ya que en esos tres años se la pasaban en misiones rango "S" o capturando o matando a criminales del mismo rango y cuando tenían tiempo libre solo entrenaban para hacerse más fuertes y crear nuevas técnicas, debes en cuando Minato retaba a Daisuke en cosas estúpidas como quien comía más rápido un tazón grande de ramen, quien cumplía más rápido sus misiones personales del mes, etc. En casi todo eso ganaba Daisuke, pero nunca Minato retaba a Daisuke a pelear ya que sabia que ahí no había comparación Daisuke era y es el ninja más poderoso del mundo ninja, reconocido por los kages como el mejor ninja del mundo, al igual que Ayame como la mejor kunoichi y ninja medico; Minato era el mejor en cuerpo a cuerpo claro que siempre empata con Daisuke (Inner: ya que este no le gusta pelear a cuerpo a cuerpo XD… pobre Minato si supiera que Daisuke no pelea en serio se moriría jajaja); estos estaban reunidos en la casa de Ayame y Daisuke, ya que se discutirían el plan para viajar al pasado y cambiar el destino de konoha y el mundo. Ya llevaban horas discutiendo porque Minato y Ayame fueron solicitados por el mismísimo Kazekage en la aldea de la arena, y el problema era que Minato no quería que Sai y Daisuke se fueran sin ellos ya que según él ninguno de los dos sabia la técnica y no iban a poder ir.

- ¿puedes tranquilizarte Minato? – le pregunto Ayame quien desde ase rato quería decirle algo y ya tenia una cara de pocos amigo, cosa que noto Minato y solo asintió – Daisuke me la enseño el año pasado y la utilizo al mismo nivel que él, por eso no te preocupes.

- a, ya veo, perdonen… pero aun así… ¡¡NO SE LES OCURRA PELEAR SIN NOSOTROS O NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE BUSCARLOS Y PATIARLES EL TRASERO!! – dijo y grito Minato con una sonrisa

- baca – fue lo único que dijo Daisuke.

- bueno es hora de irnos Minato – dijo Sai y se para al frente de Daisuke y Ayame – los veo mañana.

- si hasta mañana Ayame-chan, teme – dijo Minato saliendo por la puerta y desapareciendo

- a – suspiro Ayame – por fin se fueron, oye Daisuke… yo – no pudo continuar ya que este la estaba besando muy apasionadamente sin que ella se negara es más le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

- quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos y que sea mía, solo mía – le susurro en el oído Daisuke a Ayame y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Daisuke-kun – gimió Ayame por lo que hacia Daisuke.

Daisuke después de escuchar su nombre en ese gemido de placer estaba más que incentivado, la tomo en sus brazos bien formados, sin dejar de besarla, llevándola a su dormitorio para ahí hacerla suya para siempre y él se volvería suyo para siempre también, al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Daisuke, este la baja y deja de besar, después le venda los ojos para que no vea la sorpresa que le tenia preparada para esa noche tan especial para ellos dos, al entrar se ve un camino de pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, cuando le quita la venda de los ojos esta se queda muda, el cuanto estaba lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, y en la cama solo una rosa de color azul intenso que le fascino a Ayame.

- te… gusta – pregunto Daisuke todo sonrojado.

Ayame todavía no podía hablar por lo impresionada que estaba, pero si podía moverse así que solo se lo demostró con un beso muy apasionado, y carisias que le dieron a en tender a Daisuke que si le había gustado y que también ella quería ser suya para siempre, Daisuke no la quería dejar esperar mientras duraba el beso fue llevándola en dirección hacia la cama, al llega Ayame se sienta y le quita la polera a Daisuke mientras este le desabrochaba la blusa a ella sin dejar de besarla hasta que tienen que quítale la polera por la cabeza y se separa de ella un pequeño instante para después terminar de quitarle la blusa a Ayame mientras le besa el cuello dejando pequeñas gotitas de saliva mientras bajaba muy lentamente saboreando cada parte del camino hacia sus senos, al llegar a estos cambio de posición con Ayame para quitarle el sostén para podré ver en plenitud sus senos, cuando lo logra lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue que eran perfectos, después de verlos un rato vuelve a besar a Ayame, ella sigue desvistiéndolo mientras disfruta de los besos y caricias que le da, y vuelven a cambiar de posición, Daisuke de nuevo estaba arriba y Ayame abajo terminando de sacarle el pantalón a Daisuke sin dejar de corresponder el beso, Daisuke le había quitado a Ayame su falda sin que esta se diera cuenta ambos estaban igual de excitados, Daisuke después de ese beso, empezó a besa los hermosos senos de Ayame, empezando por el derecho, cual era succionado, besado y mordido con muchas dulzura, Ayame solo podía gemir el nombre de Daisuke; este decidió que era hora de hacerla suya, lentamente descendió sus manos, acariciando su hermosa, bien formada y frágil figura, al llegar a su intimidad esta estaba totalmente empapada, (Inner: oye te me y lo van a hace con ropa interior eso si te es nuevo Sagi: no eso lo escribo ahora baca), Daisuke la despojo de la ultima prenda que tenia Ayame y también de la suya (el boxer o como se escriba), ya en posición a penétrala la mira, a lo que ella solo le dice que si con la cabeza, con esta respuesta comienza lentamente a penetrarla teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño pero en el camino se encuentra con una barrera que marcaba su virginidad.

- Ayame, por favor sujétate a mi espalda – dijo Daisuke con una cara de preocupación por la expresión de dolor de Ayame.

- si, Daisuke – responde con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ayame se aferra a Daisuke como si su vida dependiera de eso, Daisuke hace un poco más de presión y logra pasa la barrera, Ayame sentía un dolor intenso cuando paso.

- tranquila, yo estoy contigo, el dolor ya pasara – le susurraba Daisuke entremedio de una beso.

Tal cual como le había dicho Daisuke el dolor pasaba y se cambiaba por otra sensación de placer, que cada vez era más grande, Daisuke se da cuenta de esta y comienza a salir y a entra de ella, en cada penetración Daisuke aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con que lo hacia, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Ayame besa a Daisuke para evitar que sus gemidos se enteren de lo que habían hecho esa noche.

- Daisuke-kun – gimió muy débil Ayame cuando este sale de ella – te amo **Daisu-kun**.

- yo… aun más Aya-chan – dijo mientras la recostaba sobre su pecho y le daba un tierno beso.

Pasaron un largo rato sin hablarse solo se miraba como siempre lo asían, y así entre miradas se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente el primero de los dos en despertase fue Ayame, quien aprovechaba de ver por primera vez a Daisuke tranquilo y en paz mientra jugaba con un mechón rebelde de su pelo, en eso despierta Daisuke y le sonríe.

- hola amor – cuando lo dijo Daisuke Ayame se puso más roja que un tomate y una luz roja de un semáforo - ¿qué hora es?... no te pongas roja que me da risa – apenas termino se hecho a reír.

- hola… a…mo…r – tartamudeo en toda la palabra amor – las 6:30 de la mañana.

- bien… ¿te párese si nos duchamos juntos? – al finalizar puso una sonrisa arrogante.

- si… pero, antes te quiero dar algo Daisu-kun – le extiende un foto de ella y Minato (aquí les dejo la foto .com/sagi007/20090102/foto_de_minato_uzumaki_y_ayame_senju) – es para que nos tengas cerca cuando estés en el pasado tu y el sensei, fue idea de Minato – cuando finaliza le sonríe dulcemente.

- gracias amor – toma la foto y la deja en su mesita de noche – vamos a ducharnos por que se nos ara tarde.

Después de prepararlo todo para cada viaje se reunieron con Minato y Sai en las afueras de la aldea para despedirse y desearles suerte a cada grupo, un poco antes de que partieran ambos grupos Daisuke y Minato hicieron una apuesta que consistía en comportarse como el otro hasta que se volvieran a ve Daisuke como buen Uchiha aceptó.

Fin del Flash Back


	6. Capitulo 6: aparecen misteriosas sombras

**Capitulo 6: aparecen misteriosas sombras en Konoha.**

- ¿eso es todo lo que se te cruzó por la cabeza teme? – dijo una sombra misteriosa detrás de él junto a otras – vaya despedida que cedieron tu y Ayame-chan, jajajajaja.

- ¿y tu pudiste aguantar la apuesta baka? – dijo Daisuke sabiendo de quien se trataba – hmp.

- Minato, ¡¡¡¡¿y lo tienes que repetir?!!!! – dijo Ayame sacándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro que se paresia al de Sakura pero su pelo era rubio – esta me la pagara MINATO.

- ho por favor Ayame-san no le hagas nada a este idiota que te puedes lastimar – dijo un chico que estaba a su lado.

- Minase-kun no te preocupes no me lastimo con facilidad – dijo Ayame muy nerviosa por que conocía muy bien a su novio y prometido, y cualquiera que se le acercara con las intenciones de tener algo con ella no sobreviviría para contarlo.

- oye tu, aléjate de mi novia – dijo Daisuke ya en el lugar donde se encontraban y tomando del cuello al muchacho.

- aaaaaaaa, ¿qué dijiste teme? – dijo Minato muy sorprendido de que lo dijera en publico.

- Daisuke, suéltalo por favor – dijo Ayame mientras veía como se alistaba para sacar a Kasanagi de la vaina – por favor.

- esta bien pero que no se vuelva a acercársete Ayame… porque sino lo mato – lo dijo con el mismo tono de voz que su padre.

(Inner: ¿y no la llamo molestia? Sagi: ¿debería? Inner: no se)

- ja, tu matarme tendrías que ser un estúpido en pensarlo siquiera… yo soy el mejor ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena – Minase no se daba cuenta de los rostros de Ayame y Minato quienes lucían aterrorizados por lo que pudiera pasar – aparte yo no te tengo miedo – sonríe arrogante y con autosuficiencia.

- si, no estuviera ocupado te mataría en una milésimas de segundo pero ahora no tengo tiempo para idiotas como tú – se da la vuelta para mirar a Minase con el sharingan – además el baca me intentaría detener y moriría por nada o mejor dicho por nadie – lo decía cuando volvía a su puesto para mantener la barrera de protección – oye y Minato lograste aguantar la apuesta… por que yo si.

- si te digo que no aguante más de un día en silencio me creerías – dijo Minato mientra ponía su mano el hombro izquierdo de Minase y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza para que entendiera que Daisuke no bromeaba como él – aparte me gustaría saber de ¿quién de tus padre saliste con ese carácter?

- yo tal vez, te pueda contestar mejor que el – hablo Sakura por primera vez.

- Sakura-san estas tal cual como te recuerdo – dijo uno de los extraños más altos.

- oye cejas pobladas deja de darle malos ejemplos a tú hijo, que ya contigo basta y sobra – se detuvo para ver a la Ino del pasado y sus ojos demostraba añoranza por el pasado – pero algo es cierto sigue igual que antes de… bueno ya debes saberlo frete de marquesina.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI INO!!!!!! – grito Sakura muy molesta por el comentario pero a quien le grito fue a la Ino del pasado no a la del futuro.

Mientras la Sakura y la Ino del pasado discutían una por el sobrenombre que le molestaba y la otra por su inocencia, era tan fuerte la discusión que cuando llegaron Naruto junto a los dos Sai estaba muy impresionado por lo fuerte de sus gritos y enojos.

- jajaja, por favor para Sakura la que lo a dicho soy yo, bueno en realidad somos la misma persona pero de diferentes tiempos… - hizo una pausa para mirar a los recién llegados – s… Sai ¿eres tú?

- Ino ¿eres tú? – lo dijo totalmente en shock.

- "ahí no… que no se vaya a…" – esto lo estaban pensando Daisuke, Ayame y Minato que deseaban que su sensei no hiciera lo mismo que hacia toda las veces que se acordaba de su novia supuestamente muerta.

- si mi amor – lo dijo de una manera dulce y con deje de nerviosismo – "no ira a…"

- ho mi amor, no me puedo creer que estés con vida – se acercaba a ella mientra hablaba y comenzó a llorar por tanto tiempo separado de su amor (Inner: no puedo creer que te atrevieras a poner a Sai como el rey de los llorones jajaja Sagi: me dejas continuar su muerte Sai: a quien vas a matar Sagi: a ti rey de los gay, me enfermas (Sagi y Sai empezando a pelear) Inner: yo de aquí me voy) – mi amor ¿me podrías decir que paso con nuestros retoñitos? 

(Sai: borra eso ahora maldito marico Sagi: tu regresa a tu mundo feliz gay recontratado para casarse con seméjate mina Sai: ¿que tienes en contra de Ino? Sagi: aparte de que es la de que es la reina de los grito y de lo… oye y para ¿qué quieres saber? Sai: no se, pero puedes continuar Sagi: si, si tu me respondes esto ¿Cómo te casaste con ella? Sai: a no se, creo que me van a matar Sagi: O.O no eres el único que piensa eso Ino: y ustedes dos de que están hablando Sagi y Sai saliendo corriendo sin que Ino se de cuenta Ino: alo ahí alguien… he chicos, están ahí)

- mamá, este es mi padre – dijo un muchacho que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- si, Soca ¿por qué lo preguntas? – con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho – "no se como se comporta como su papá ante de que tuviera sentimiento, pero ahora que lo pienso esta demasiado sentimental"

- Ino, no me digas ¿que el es uno de los gemelos? – pregunto como si no se lo pudiera creer.

- si papá – contesto una linda pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa y tirándose a sus brazos de Sai que todavía no salía del asombro.

- Sai ellos son Yuri y Soca como ya mencione y son los gemelos – dijo Ino muy tranquila pero no le duro la tranquilidad ya que su yo pasado se desmayo - ¿pero que me paso?

- es que, si te acuerdas tu le tiene pánico a el embarazo por lo del parto – dijo Sakura con una cara así – y creo que ahora que sabe que va a tener gemelos se asusto más de la cuenta y se desmayo por eso… yo la comprendo a mi igual me da miedo lo de el parto por suerte solo voy a tener un solo hijo.

- jajaja, no Sakura tal vez Daisuke no lo sepa y Sai de seguro piensa que están muertos pero… - pausa y para reconsiderarlo pero ella sabia que ya era tarde – tu tuviste trillizos, al principio pensábamos que eran solo gemelos ya que tu hija no la aviamos visto pero en la revisión un día antes del parto nos enteramos de su existencia y…

No pudo continuar por que Sakura al igual que su amiga Ino se había desmayado de la impresión y de susto, e la Ino del futuro pensaba revisarla pero Ayame llego a auxiliar a ambas amigas, quien con unas señas indicaba que solo se desmayaron nada de que preocuparse.

(Sai: oye Sagi hip… bebe un poco del sake que esta buenísimo Sagi: no gracias tengo una restricción medica que impide que beba bebidas alcohólicas Sai: tu te lo pierdes ¿por cierto se ve a Ino por ahí? Sagi: gracias a dios no Sai: y ¿qué aparte de gritona te cae mal de ella? Sagi: mmm… creo que eso de competir por tonterías con Sakura-sama y su personalidad que intimida a cualquier hombre Sai: en eso de que intimida y lo de las tonterías estamos de acuerdo… pasando a otro tema ¿Quién de las chicas es la más bonita o la que te gusta más? Sagi: ¬\\\¬ tengo que contestar Sai: si a cambio yo te digo lo que pienso (total mente ebrio pero con buen habla) Sagi: la más linda es mi no… perdón pero si lee esto la persona que me gusta me matara peor que lo que podría hacerme Ino Sai: vamos solo contesta entre las de Konoha Sagi: la más linda y la que me gusta más es Sakura y a mi estúpido Inner igual así que te ahorro la molestia Sagi: a mi parecer la más linda es Sakura… pero a la que más me gusta y amo es a Ino a pesar de todo…(dormido) zzzz Sagi: será mejor que llame a Naruto para que se lo llevé de acá.)

- ¿tengo hermanos? – sin ninguna expresión, serio y frío – hmp, que molestia

- "eso me suena familiar" – pensaba Naruto con ironía.

- bueno ya es hora de ponernos serios – dijo Sai a su equipo sonando autoritario - ¿a quienes trajeron Ayame-san?

- a el maestro kazekage (es Gaara), el equipo Rock Lee, equipo Yamanaka, equipo Matsuri y por ultimo el dúo Uchiha – mientras nombraba a los equipos se formaban y mostraban sus caras al finalizar suspiro – "conociendo a Daisuke esto es un estorbo más que una ayuda… esta realmente molesto" – pensó mientras la cara de Daisuke mostraba su molestia.

- bien, ahora los distribuiré en grupos para un mejor resultado de la ayuda que le vamos a brindar a Konoha – hizo una pausa para pensar en la mejor distribución – muy bien el primer grupo será formado por: Sakura Haruno y sus tres hijos – los aludidos (los consientes) estaba algo incómodos – el segundo grupo es el de Lee y sus alumnos, el tercero por: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Minato Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake, el cuarto grupo por: el Kazekage-sama, Matsuri y su equipo, el quinto grupo por: Sai, las dos Ino, el equipo Yamanaka y yo; el ultimo grupo será un dúo formado por: Tsunade-sama y Ayame-san… listo eso es todo – al terminar suspiro – "espero que esto no cause problemas a nadie… pero si me paro a pensar pobre Kakashi y Hinata van a tener que aguantar a el dúo Uzumaki que son igual de tragones"

- oye Sai mayor, ¿dijiste Minato Uzumaki? – dijo Naruto no muy convencido de lo que sus oídos escucharon.

- bueno ya saben todos quienes están en su equipo, ahora júntense con sus compañero y pregúntenle a Tsunade-sama que pueden hacer – Sai inoro olímpicamente a Naruto – bien muévanse.

- si – todos menos Naruto.

Después de un rato los grupos tenían sus misiones y había comenzado a hacerlas, menos los gropos de Sakura e Ino del pasado por que todavía no despertaban, pero la quinta pensó que seria mejor que no tuvieran misión, pero como los del futuro se negaron a no hacer nada les dio la misión de cuidar de Sakura e Ino, pero a pesar de que no les gusto mucho la misión ellos como ninjas sabe que una misión es una misión.

Tsunade y Ayame estaban curando a todos los heridos y salvando a todos los que podían de la muerte, en todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas Tsunade no dejaba de asombrarse… su nieta era mucho más poderosa no solo por la enorme cantidad de chacra y sus técnicas medicas sino por su velocidad de utilizarlas solo segundos se tardaba en curar algo que a Tsunade le tomaría minutos, pero algo le decía que estaba ocultando algo, pero ahora no era un buen momento para preguntar que le pasaba ya que estaban atendiendo a los últimos heridos y eran los menos grabes, debían terminar lo antes posible para que toda Konoha y sus habitantes estuvieran lo mejor posible para detener a Danzou; pasaron dos horas desde que los grupos empezaron sus misiones casi todas habían acabado solo faltaba que Ino y Sakura despertaran, para dar comienzo a la reunión de todos los de la generación de Naruto.

- e esto… no nos hemos presentado a pesar de que somos hermanos – dijo una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos color verde – yo soy Mikoto y él es Fugaku… Ino-san no dijo que tú eras el mayor de los tres Daisuke… e esto…- no podía hablar ya que los ojos de Daisuke (aunque no sean negros como los de Sasuke) era hipnotizadores – "en verdad es nuestro hermano mayor"

- mmm… párese de que nuestra madre esta por despertar – dijo Fugaku al percatarse de que su hermano mayor no le gustaba hablar mucho.

Y en efecto Sakura e Ino se estaban despertando después de dos horas de desmayarse al principio solo se sobaban la cabeza y se quejaban de que les dolía pero de golpe se acordaron de lo dicho por la Ino del futuro y se pusieron pálidas pero antes de que se pudieran desmayar los hijos mayores de cada quien les dijeron que había una reunión importante en el despacho de la quinta y que no querían perder el tiempo sin hacer nada, recalcando que era muy importante la reunión y que ahí se conocería mejor quienes habían venido y saber con más detalles lo que venia del futuro…

Continuara…

PD: no se me ocurren los nombre para el resto de los otros personajes si a alguno de mis queridos lectores silenciosos que no dan su opinión por que parezco tener mal carácter no están del todo equivocados pero necesito nombre y si me los dan se los agradecería por que sin esos nombres no podré empezar los capítulos 7, 8, 9 y 10 ose tardare mucho mas en pones la continuación si no los tengo y para que se me ocurran van a tener cien años de espera jaja T.T


	7. Capitulo 7: Presentaciones, nos empezamo

**Capitulo 7: Presentaciones, nos empezamos a conocer y, conociendo el pasado y el futuro.**

En la oficina de la quinta ya estaban casi todos reunidos solo faltaban los equipos de Sakura y de Ino, quienes recién llegaban.

- muy bien comencemos con las presentaciones – dijo muy tranquila y seria a la vez Tsunade.

- mi nombre es Zero y el de ella es Yuuki Hyuga, somos hijo de Neji Hyuga y Ten-Ten-san – dijo un muchacho igual a Neji excepto por el pelo que era corto; Ten-Ten al ver a los dos jóvenes quedo en shock y en el momento en que Yuuki le saluda, cae desmayada en los brazos de Neji.

- bueno, bueno, ya que mi primo ya se presento a él y a Yuuki-chan, me toca a mi, me llamo Minato Uzumaki, hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga – sonríe orgulloso por nombrar a sus padre; Naruto y Hinata se desmayan de la impresión, Primero Naruto y después Hinata; mientra que Hiashi Hyuga mira a Minato como poca cosa – Abuelo no me mires así.

- Creo que a mi y a mi esposa nos reconocen – dijo Gaara tomado de la mano de Matsuri – y el es Kaname mi hijo – dijo todo orgulloso Gaara, su hermana lo miraba extrañada.

- esto es muy problemático… yo soy Yin y el es Yan Nara, somos hijos de Shikamaru Nara y Temari-san – sin ninguna emoción en cada palabra por parte de la rubia; Shikamaru y Temari solo se miraron con cara de que ya lo sabían.

- Yo soy Fugaku, ella es Mikoto y el es Daisuke Uchiha – dijo muy serio uno de los dos peli-negros que estaban con Sakura.

- Son mi… mis hi… hijos… y… de… Sasuke – dijo una muy sonrojada y tartamudeante Sakura.

- ellos son Soca y Yuri, mis hijos y de Ino – comenta un alegre Sai, los jóvenes Sai e Ino se miraron el uno al otro.

- Solo falta mi nieta Ayame, ella esta ayudando a Shizune con unas medicinas – dijo con toda calma Tsunade.

De repente Minato y Daisuke sintieron dos chacras y uno de ellos presentaba una alteración.

- "Este tipo de alteración solo se presenta en mujeres embarazadas, y este chacra le pertenece a Ayame; de seguro que el baca se dio cuenta de la alteración pero no sabe a quien le pertenece" – pensó Daisuke.

Justo en ese momento Ayame entra en compañía de Shizune.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, ahora ¿pueden empezar a informarnos? – pregunta Tsunade mirando a Sai.

- Bien, comencemos, Daisuke por favor, muestra como es Konoha en el futuro - Daisuke sin decir nada activa el Sharingan y todos, incluyendo a Naruto y Hinata quienes, despertaron con la ayuda de Mikoto y Yin, veían un paisaje desértico – esto es Konoha en el futuro, hogar del Kyubi en su forma casi perfecta ya que le falta el poder del Shukakun de la arena, es el único biyu que no fue absorbido por el Kyubi; gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, quien con sus ultimas fuerzas logro en carcelar al Kyubi en los restos de Konoha, gracias a ello es que todavía el mundo y la humanidad todavía existen.

- pero la vida en el futuro es extremadamente difícil – Gaara hizo una pausa – el mundo esta muriendo de apoco… ¿Daisuke ya que esta es tu misión…? – fue interrumpido por Ayame.

- y las mujeres ya no pueden tener bebes, porque en el segundo mes tienen un aborto natural, mi abuela investigo esos abortos y dijo que eran a causa del Kyubi, ya que su forma mejorada, consume más chacra que, el que posee – termino su corta intervención Ayame.

Daisuke empezó a sacar cuentas, si Ayame estaba en estado desde su primera vez entonces… ¡TENIA 3 MESES DE EMBARASO!, y el Kyubi no lo había matado pero ¿Cómo?

- para acabar luego, los dos puntos principales a resolver son: el avance de Akatsuki y el descontrol del Kyubi – dijo secante mente Daisuke – el resto de información que quieran saber se lo preguntan a su yo, o a su o sus parientes del futuro.

- bien esta reunión a finalizado – dijo una muy confusa Tsunade.

Todos se marcharon menos Daisuke, Ayame, Tsunade y Sakura, esta última se quedo porque quería aclarar algunas dudas.

- supongo que ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad? – pregunto Tsunade.

- ¿mejoraste ese jutsu? – fue lo único que dijo Daisuke pasando olímpicamente por enzima de la pregunta de Tsunade, Ayame solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿y esta sano?

- si, están sanos… - respondió una sonrojada Ayame.

Daisuke al escucharla la miro de arriba a bajo.

- quita el genjutsu – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ayame con algo de pena desiso la técnica, su vientre antes plano ahora estaba algo abultado.

- ¿Cuántos hijos son? Ayame – pregunto Daisuke mientras abrasaba a Ayame por la espalda.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8: momentos en… ¿familia?

**Capitulo 8: momentos en… ¿familia?**

Después de la reunión Naruto, Minato, Hinata y por supuesto el señor Hiashi Hyuga, se dirigieron a Ichiraku Ramen, ya que cierto rubio recién llegado quería saber si ese Ramen era tan bueno como le decía su abuelo, él mismo que lo miraba como bicho raro desde que salieron de la oficina de la quinta; ya después de saciar su apetito que no era tanto como el de Naruto, ya que este comió 15 seguidos y Minato solo 3, se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, donde pasaron aproximadamente un hora solo mirándose, Minato ya artado de eso se paro y camino así su abuelo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le grito.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡Sabes ya me tienes arto abuelo y por mucho respeto que te tenga, te hecho un duelo, ahora mismo!!!!!! – lo dijo con tanto enojo que impresiono tanto a su abuelo que tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza – bien, entonces muéstrame el dojo del que tanto presumes en el futuro, porque ahí te are trisas.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy bien muchacho con mucho gusto, te pateare el trasero!!!!!! – lo grito de tal manera que impresiono a todos los presente con acepción de Minato.

El dojo era impresionante pero esplendido impresiono tanto a Naruto como a Minato; pero a pesar de que Hiashi alardeara a cada rato, y cuando le exigió a Minato que peleara con seriedad, este en una milésima de segundos ya tenía a su abuelo atado de pies y manos, y con todos los puntos de presión bloqueados; Hiashi, su esposa e hija menor quedaron impresionados con lo hábil que era Minato.

– supongo que con esto estarás satisfecho ¿verdad? – hizo una pausa – bien porque espero no tener que ponerme de verdad serio porque eso significa que te tendría que matar y créeme cuando te digo que la única persona que no le aplico esto es porque no la puedo matar aunque mucho me esfuerce ya que es el ninja más fuerte del mundo – dijo recordando a Daisuke y como lo había vencido en un entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente en el patio de entrenamiento Hyuga, Minato y Neji entrenaban arduamente, más bien el segundo ya que el primero, solo esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes suaves; pero de repente una sonrisa mucho más imponente se apodero de su rostro.

– ¿Desde ase cuando estas ahí Daisuke? – pregunto sin siquiera mirar atrás suyo.

– Desde que tu maldito trasero decidió levantarse temprano – dijo Daisuke en un tono frío y cortante (ya saben el típico tono de Sasuke Uchiha).

– ¡ha!... lamento que no haberme dado cuenta ates porque así no me hubiera aburrido como lo estaba haciendo ase poco – dijo Minato mirando a los ojos a Daisuke informándole que si queria pelear el estaba más que dispuesto.

− hmp – dijo sin más apareciendo al frente de Minato con la sonrisa numero uno de los Uchiha la de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

Si las peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto eran monumentales, las de Daisuke y Minato eran titánicas ya que sus movimiento no eran solo muy rápidos sino también preciso hasta en el más mínimo movimiento; Neji estaba impactado con lo que veían sus ojos blanco a simple vista solo se veía una brisa feroz pero con el "Byakugan" se veían cada uno de sus movimiento a una velocidad normal, la gente que de apoco se fue juntando en los alrededores de la batalla quedaba impresionados con lo que sus ojos veían; la pelea seso cuando el poseedor del Byakugan quedo agotado mientras que el su oponente ligeramente agitado.

– Baya, has mejorado más desde la ultima ves que nos enfrentamos, ahora ni si quiera puedo acertar un solo golpe; ¿me pregunto si el acostarte con una mujer tiene esos efectos? – dijo esto ultimo pensando en vos alta sin darse cuenta de ello, cosa que noto Daisuke pero como se tenia que ir en unas horas lo dejo por el camino de la paz.

– Adiós DOBE, me voy a una misión asíque nada de tonterías ya le dije a Ayame que te cuidara, hasta porto señor Hiashi – y haciendo una reverencia a este ultimo desaparece en una nube de humo.

– Oye TEME vuelve aquí y dímelo en la cara – lo grito a los cuatro vientos – si serás imposible Daisuke.

Todos los presentes que habían estado de espectadores en las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke se dieron chante de que los hijos de estos eran iguales a ellos solo con la diferencia de que estos tenían mucho más poder y habilidades que ellos.

Daisuke caminaba a paso apaciguado recordando que dentro de seis meses seria padre de cuatrillizos, y siempre que lo recordaba aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa sincera; pero de repente volvió a su mente la misión que tenia que cumplir en ese tiempo y porque él y sus camaradas estaban ahí; ya había llegado a las puertas de Konoha cuando termino de enumerarlas todas y diciendo se a si mismo que cambiaria el destino de Konoha a como diera lugar. En las puertas ya se encontraba su madre y sus hermanos, estos últimos solo estaban ahí para despedir a su madre y hermano mayor.

– Daisuke cuida por favor de mamá, y no la presiones tanto recuerda que los entrenamientos en el futuro son muy diferentes a los de ahora – le dijo su hermano

– HMP – fue lo único que dijo su hermano mayor como respuesta – "que este cree que soy tonto o que, claro que no utilizare mi verdadero potencial en este tiempo hasta que sea el momento justo" – algo o mejor dicho alguien lo saco de sus pensamiento y esa persona era Ayame quien se acerco tímidamente a él, sin el genjutsu que evitaba que se dieran cuenta de su embarazo.

– Adiós, mi Daisuke-Kun – le dijo en los labios antes de darle un beso muy apasionado.

– Cuídate Ayame, ya que ahora tienes que pensar por cinco vidas no por una – dijo en el tono frío de siempre, pero aun así se notaba su preocupación.

Después de despedirse de los presentes se pusieron en marcha ya que su tarea no era nada fácil (Inner: oye eso es sarcasmo puro Sagi:… deje su mensaje en el buzón de vos Inner: TEME!!!) suplantar a Sasuke Uchiha en Akatsuki por dos meses, y asegurarse de que todo vaya como lo planeado…

CONTINUARA…


	9. 9: 1º encuentro de padre e hijo parte 1

**Capitulo 9: El primer encuentro de padre e hijo.**

Llevaban horas saltando de árbol en árbol, sin parar; Daisuke de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su madre para saber si estaba agotada pero no tenía ningún rastro de cansancio, más bien estaba totalmente concentrada en su misión, y en su mirada se encontraba el sentimiento de la incertidumbre; ya faltaba casi nada para interceptar a Sasuke Uchiha junto con Taka.

Daisuke se detuvo en las orillas de un lago, Sakura que venia a unos metros atrás lo observó con mucha curiosidad ya que tenían que encontrar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible, y para ella el descanso podía esperar.

‒ Mamá podrías esperarme aquí, hasta que vuelva con papá… - dijo dando un gran suspiro – es que voy a aumentar el paso a uno que tu no podrías alcanzar, por favor espérame aquí prometo volver lo más pronto que pueda – dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera antes de desaparece en un mar de hojas.

‒ Cuídate hijo – dijo casi inaudible Sakura.

Mientas en Konoha se escuchaban los gritos de dos, si es de dos rubios, hiperactivos y despistados; que provenían de la oficina de la Hokage.

‒ Vamos anciana Tsunade tienes que darme aunque sea 350 misiones, se que es poco pero es que sin Daisuke por acá me voy a aburrir muchísimo – dijo Minato de lo más serio, Tsunade no se creía que eso fuera poco pero por ahora era mejor que los Uzumaki se que darán en Konoha por su propia seguridad.

‒ Vamos vieja, déjanos ir a donde fueron Sakura-chan y el teme-junior… - pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo el par ya estaba fuera de la oficina y no fue precisamente Tsunade la que los mando a volar.

‒ ¡¡¡ Haver Minato Uzumaki, ¿quién demonio te crees para hablarle así a mi abuela?!!! – grito una Ayame endemoniada.

‒ Esto… yo… yo ya me iba con mi papá, nos vemos anciana, Ayame –chan – grito desde las afueras del edificio.

‒ Si, será ese Minato… - dio un suspiro y luego volteo a ver a su abuela, quien le sonríe amenamente – aunque yo también lo extraño.

‒ Y ahora más que nunca, pero por tu rostro puedo deducir que esta misión es más importante que ese sentimiento – dijo Tsunade de lo más calmada que ahí – ven vamos a hacer el chequeo si lo que dijeron en la reunión es cierto tu embarazo es muy alto riesgo – sonrió a su nieta por ultima ves antes de entrar a su consulta.

En toda Konoha se oían planes de bodas, Neji y Ten-Ten junto con la de Naruto y Hinata eran las más escuchadas ya que toda Konoha estaba a la espera de que el genio de los Hyuga y el héroe de la villa se casaran.

Entre planes de bodas y la llegada de los Kage, ya avían pasado más de 4 meses y no había noticias de Daisuke y Sakura, esto asusto a Minato y a Ayame, quien se moría de los nervios pensando que algo malo le paso a Daisuke; el resto estaba en las misma todos a la espera de alguna señal de vida, aparte de que Killer Bee estaba vivo y rondando por Konoha junto a Naruto y Minato.

Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada cuando una águila negra se posaba en la ventana del dormitorio de Ayame, quien al escuchar el golpeteo miro media dormida su ventana, era Mari (Mari = Verdad) el águila de Daisuke, corrió hasta ella para ver lo que traía; en su pata derecha traía como siempre el informe de la misión y en la izquierda un paquete de tamaño mediano con su nombre escrito en ella. Como alma que lleva el diablo pesco el paquete y lo abre, a dentro había ropita para bebés y una carta.

**Carta:**

_Querida Ayame:_

_Perdóname __por no enviar antes a Mari pero __Akatsuki tenia una seguridad diferente a la que nos imaginamos; en estos cuatro meses no he dejado de pensar en ti, en ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿tendrás muchos antojos? Y si aun me amar como cuando me fui, porque yo si y creo que mucho más que antes solo espero poder llegar a tiempo para estar contigo aunque sea un día antes de que nazcan; mi padre lleva cuatro meses con mamá y ya no estoy en riesgo de desaparecer, de seguro dirás que es mal de familia eso de dejar a la novia embarazada antes de la boda… pues ni tan así no se que fue exactamente lo que paso entre ellos cuando me fui pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa se casaron en el pueblo más cercano que encontraron y el resto solo ahí que imaginárselo. Cambiando de tema espero que la ropa para los niños te guste mi madre ayudo claro pero aun así quiero que decirte que pensaba solo comprar para niño pero ella dijo que podríamos tener niñas… así sin más remedio tuve que compra cuatro modelos de ropa para niños y cuatro modelos de ropa para niñas; aunque te confieso que si solo son niñas no me decepcionare pero si que te tienes que prepara para que los siguiente sean niños… Bueno amor ya no puedo escribirte más pero si quiero recalcar que te amo besos tu amado novio y padre de tus hijos…_

_Daisuke Uchiha._

**Fin de la carta.**

Ayame no daba más de felicidad pero ahora tenia que ir donde su abuela para entregarle el informe de la misión de Daisuke, pero antes de ir fue al escritorio del dormitorio y le escribió a Daisuke una pequeña carta y dentro de ella puso una foto que se saco como su abuelita y las ecografías que se saco el día anterior, una vez que guardo todo eso en un sobre, lo coloco en la pata izquierda de Mari para que se la llevara a Daisuke lo más pronto posible. En el camino al cuarto de su abuelita, pensaba en como iba a contarles a sus padres que estaba embarazada de un Uchiha y que no estaba casada; cuando estuvo al frente del cuarto de su abuelita, toco tres veces antes de entrar; Tsunade la miro y cuando se percato de lo que llevaba en brazos, entendió porque tanta felicidad; leyó todo el informe y en barias parte se anduvo sonrojando pero cuando termino la cara de asombro no se la quitaba nadie.

Continuara……………………

xXXXXxxxxXXxxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxxxxXXxXxxxXxxXxxXXx

**HOLA lo siento mucho pero el tarro de ideas se esta yendo a otro fic que escribo y este me da alguno que otro problemita pero para que sepan lo del lemon va en otro capitulo asíque no coman ansias nos vemos y dejen rr que me ayudan a seguir y no tirar la toalla.**

**P.D.: el encuentro de Sasuke y Daisuke va en el que siguiente porque ahora no se me ocurre nada, si lo desean pueden proponer ideas y ahí ****veré si las coloco ahora si, chao.**


	10. AVISO

Estimados y Estimadas Lectores:

Les comunico que dejare de escribir mis FanFic's por motivos de estudios, por lo cual les pido no solo disculpas por dejarlo en espera por más tiempo aun, sino también para comunícales que xD perdí mi disco duro externo hace un tiempo y lo encontré pero sin el cable de comunicación, y es ahí donde tengo los capítulos de todos mis fic's por lo cual no he actualizado y porque no están completos; así que pido que me disculpen y perdonen pero he estado como loca con mis ramos de la universidad; de antemano muchas gracias por leer y lamento los inconvenientes, gracias por todo… hasta la otra.

AngelSagi o Kay_Tenou.


End file.
